La Chica bajo la Lluvia
by ImagineMadness
Summary: "No era la mirada de la niña del vestido rojo, ni la de la niña que acompañaba a su hermana pequeña a mirar las tarta que papá exponía en el mostrador. Era la mirada vacía de alguien que estaba a punto de morir de hambre. Y no podía permitir que sufriera el terrible destino que le esperaba a muchos de los habitantes del 12. No ella." El momento del pan visto por Peeta.


_**¡Hola! Mi nombre es ImagineMadness, y pueden llamarme Imagine o Amika. Como gusten.**_

_**Este es mi primer OS y espero y les guste.**_

_**Disclairmer: El universo en general, con sus personajes y lugares pertenece a la Sra. Suzanne Collins. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_ La Chica bajo la Lluvia_**

* * *

><p>El calor que producen los hornos en esta parte de la panadería es asfixiante, incluso, en un día tan lluvioso y frio como hoy.<p>

Todos los Mellark, tenemos como obligación, desde los siete años, contribuir en las actividades diarias dentro de la panadería, así que aquí estoy yo con once años, terminando el día de clases, anclado a la mesa de trabajo glaseando las galletas que han salido del horno hace quince minutos.

– ¡PEETA! ¡LA SEGUNDA TANDA DE PAN HAY QUE SACARLA!─ Esa es mi adorada y dulce madre, pidiéndome delicadamente que atienda el horno. Me despego del glaseado que estoy realizando para ir a sacar los panes.

Mi padre y mis dos hermanos están amasando las siguientes rondas de pan. Hago los malabares necesarios para introducir mi cuerpo en el minúsculo espacio que queda entre las compuertas y el enorme y musculoso cuerpo de mi hermano mayor. Tomo los trapejos que nos ayudan a no quemarnos, saco las dos bandejas y las deposito en la barra.

Afuera, la campañilla suena anunciando un nuevo cliente que es atendido por mamá.  
>– ¡Shhhhh! ¡LARGO!─ El estridente grito de mamá hace que despegue mis concentración de las galletas otra vez. ─ ¡Que te largues! ¿No escuchas?<br>La curiosidad me mueve, me asomo por la ventana que da al jardín y mi respiración se ahoga.

Ahí, parada junto a nuestro basurero, está Katniss, la niña de la canción del Valle, con dos trenzas y su vestido rojo. Ya no es más esa niña, por supuesto.  
>Tiene los ojos grises velados por una capa cristalina, las mejillas hundidas, el cabello reseco y los labios partidos. Los huesos se le marcan ahí donde la ropa empapada se aferra a su pequeño cuerpo.<p>

– ¡Vamos! ¡Quítate de ahí! ¡Llamaré a los Agentes de la paz! ¡Largo! ¡Muévete, ladrona!─ mi madre no dejaba de gritarle y ella apenas y la escuchaba, levantó muy despacio su cabeza y fijó su mirada perdida en el rostro de mi madre, después, con descuidada paciencia, puso la tapa en el basurero. Ella dio un paso atrás y, en ese incontable segundo, su mirada se fijó en la mía.

No era la mirada de la niña del vestido rojo, ni la de la niña que acompañaba a su hermana pequeña a mirar las tarta que papá exponía en el mostrador. Era la mirada vacía de alguien que estaba a punto de morir de hambre.

– ¡Malditos niños hambrientos de la Veta! ¡Si esas mujeres no tienen para darles de comer no deberían tenerlos!─ mamá entra, hecha una furia, a la panadería de nuevo y se dirige hacia el mostrador.─ ¡Mueve el culo mocoso! Hay que sacar los panes de nueces─ el grito y el manotazo que me da en la nuca me obligan a despegar los ojos de la mirada tormentosa de Katniss.

No podía permitir que sufriera el terrible destino que le esperaba a muchos de los habitantes del 12. No ella.

– ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Pon atención a lo que haces!─ el estruendo de la bandeja al caer, ha llamado la atención de mi madre, que ahora está junto en frente de mí, con la cara roja y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Y sé lo que sigue.  
>He dejado caer dos doradas y perfectas piezas de pan al fuego y estas se han ennegrecido. Ella deja caer su pesada mano en el lado derecho de mi rostro y lo atraviesa en una bofetada. No duele, arde, pero no es la primera vez. Y esta vez, si con eso puedo ayudarla, lo acepto gustoso y no me quejaré por ello.<p>

– ¡Lleva esa porquería a los cerdos!─ me toma del pelo y me empuja a la puerta, se gira y regresa dentro.

Giro sobre mis talones y la veo de nuevo.  
>Está sentada al pie de nuestro manzano esperando su inminente muerte. Tomo la esquina más negra del pan, se lo arrojo a los cerdos y el resto lo lanzo en su dirección. Ambas piezas quedan a unos diez centímetros de sus pies. Sus grises ojos se clavan el los míos y soy incapaz de hacer algo más que devolverle la mirada.<br>Y, como el cobarde que soy, me doy la vuelta y me interno en el calor asfixiante de la panadería.

─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─.─

– ¡PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!

– ¡ME OFREZCO VOLUNTARIA COMO TRIBUTO!─ Hay apenas un minuto de diferencia entre cada anuncio y el último es la confirmación de mis más profundos miedos.  
>Katniss ahora sube decididamente los pocos escaños de la plataforma donde se encuentra Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Capitolio, encargada de llevar sanos y salvos a los pobres desgraciados del distrito doce a su muerte segura.<p>

No pierdo uno solo de sus movimientos, su mirada está fija, en las hileras detrás de mí, seguramente en el fuerte cazador ilegal del distrito. Gale Hawthorne.  
>No escucho lo que la excéntrica capitolina dice, pero sí soy consciente del movimiento. Uno a uno, los habitantes presentes se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a la boca y los extienden en su dirección. Es un gesto de amor, de despedida y respeto por un ser querido. Y no dudo un momento en unirme a todos.<p>

─ ¡PEETA MELLARK!─ El tiempo entre el saludo a Katniss y la mención de mi nombre es tan distante que casi lo pierdo. Pero aquí estoy, subiendo a paso lento cada escalón, con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas.

Soy un tributo más. Voy a la Arena con Katniss. Por algún motivo, tengo una oportunidad más de estar cerca de ella… de mantenerla con vida.  
>Y aunque tenga que dejar mi vida en el camino, lo lograré.<br>Así tenga que abrirme el cuello yo mismo ella regresara a casa, con vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>_

_**Como ya me presente arriba este es mi primer One Shot publicado, terminado y editado en este fandom.**_

_**Debo hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga y recién adquirida Beta: **__**Eleanar28**__**, muchas gracias por tus consejos y ayuda. Debo admitir que fue ella quien me dio el empujoncito que me saco de mi bloque imaginativo de dos años y medio. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_**Tambien quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana menor: Monze, por su apoyo incansable y ser la vocecita que me dice que estaría bien escribir y que no.**_

_**Y por ultimo y no menos importante a mi unica e interminable musa: My Chemical Romance.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo. Gracias a tod s por leer. **_

_**Ya saben: Sugerencias, criticas constructivas, tomatazos u ovaciones de pie en el recuadro de abajito.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**ImagineMadness.**_


End file.
